supersmashbrosfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marth (SSBM)
Dieser Artikel beschreibt Marths Erscheinung in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Für andere Sachen: Marth. Informationen über Marth Klone, findest du bei Roy (SSBM). Marth|マルス, Marusu) erstmals erschienen in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi). Marth, wie auch Roy, waren relativ verborgene Charaktere,denn vor ihrem Debut wurden die Spiele nur in Japan ausgegeben. Er gewann an Popularität,weil er von unerfahrenen Spielern schnell gemeistert wird. Er wurde durch reiche öffentliche Nachfrage in Super Smash Bros. Melee platziert. Momentan befindet sich marth auf dem zweiten Platz der Tier-Liste aufgrund seiner exzellenten Geschwindigkeiten in allen Bereichen,seiner teilweise uneinschätzbaren Reichweite,seiner Priorität,seiner ungemeinen Kraft,wenn mit der Spitze des Schwertes getroffen wurde (besonders sein F-Smash und seine D-Air),seiner Jonglier- und Kombo Möglichkeit (mitunter die berüchtigte Ken-Combo),die Kantenwächtermöglichkeiten,das Metagame und die Match-Ups. Auf der anderen seite fehlt ihm ein Projektil (gleichwohl sein F-Smash die meisten Projektile zerstört und seine Geschwindigkeit das meist kompensiert) und seine Rettungsattacke ist leicht auszutricksen (auch wenn viele Charaktere das Problem haben). Er hat überall exzellente Match-ups und nur ein Match-Up,welches nicht gleich oder zu seinen Gunsten steht. Dieses Match-Up repräsentiert Shiek (30:70). Freischalten There are three ways to unlock him: * 400 VS. Matches spielen. * Klassik-Modus mit allen 14 Starter-Charakteren durchspielen. * Alles 14 Starter-Charaktere im VS-Modus benutzen. Attribute Marth ist jemand, der für seine exzellente Reichweite,seine Geschwindigkeit und prirität bekannt ist. Dennoch verlässt er sich meistens auf das Kantenwachen um KO´s zu schaffen. Fast alle seine Attacken haben einen sweetspot an der Spitze seines Schwertes und seine Stärke ist gering,wenn die Griffzunge trifft.Marth ist ebenso dafür bekannt, Fast-Fallers und Floaties in eine Kombo verwickeln zu können. Dazu hat er noch einen langen Wavedash,einen großartigen SHFFL] und einen super Dashdance. Marth D-Air ist ein Spike (Meteor Smash in PAL),der schnell ist und eine große Reichweite hat,sofern ein sweetspot gemacht wurde.Marth hat den längsten Griff in Melee (mit Ausnahme von Samus,Link und Young Link,die ihre Waffen benutzen). Dies ermöglicht ihm auch, Chaingrabs anzusetzen,das gilt besonders für die Space Animals. Auch wenn ihm ein Projektil fehlt,so kann er doch die meisten Projektile mit seinem F-Smash abbrechen. Das funktioniert nicht bei Blaster,Bumerang,Feueratem und Nadelsturm Marth größte Schwäche ist zweifellos seine Rettung. Auch wenn der Delphinschlag sehr weit vertikal geht,so gibt er kaum horizontale Bewegung. Marth kann den ersten Teil seiner Tanzklinge nutzen, um ein bisschen horizontale Bewegung zu ermöglichen. Delphinschlag hat außerdem eine starke Verzögerung nach seiner Ausführung,die viele Gegner ausnutzen können. Insgesamt kann man sagen,dass Marth einfach ein extrem gefährlicher Charakter für eigentlich jeden ist.Er hat zwar ein aar Schwächen,aber wenn ebendiese gemeistert sind,verschwinden sie recht schnell. Attacken Bodenattacken Normal *Neutrale Attacke - Schwingt einmal aufwärts,rückwärts und vorwärts,wobei der erste Schlag seinem Up-Tilt ähnelt.Kann immer wieder nacheinander ausgeführt werden. Wenn Marth Hasenohren trägt, ist es doppelt so schnell. *Dash Attacke - Ein schneller aufwärts gerichteter Schlag mit mittelmäßiger Verzögerung,allerdings extrem hoher Priorität.10% Normal 13%Spitze. *Side-Tilt - Ein schneller Streich vorwärts,der Dash-Attacke sehr ähnlich,allerdings mit weniger Verzögerung und größerem Winkel. *Up-Tilt - Schwingt sein Schwert in einem großen Bogen von vorne nach hinten über seinem Kopf.Wenn nicht mit der Spitze getroffen,ist das ein guter Ko-Move. Sieht aus wie der erste Teil der neutralen Attacke,zielt allerdings ein wenig höher. 9% Basis. 12% Spitze *Down-Tilt - Ein schneller Stich es Schwertes aus der Hocke.Sehr gut für das Edge-Guarden weil es einen Semi-Spike beinhaltet und viel Leute ihren zweiten Sprung verschwenden,während Marth weiter Edge-Guarden spielen kann. 9% Basis 10% Spitze Smash *Front-Smash - Dreht den Körper im umgekehrten Uhrzeigersinn mit einem starken bogenartigen Streich von seinem Kopf bis zum Boden. Sehr ähnlich seiner Neutral-B. Sehr schnell und weitreichend. Die Spitze hat ein herausragendes Knockback. *Up-Smash - Ein starker,nach oben gerichteter,Streich. *Down Smash - Schwingt sein Schwert auf dem Boden in Vorwärtsrichtung und danach hinter sich. Andere *Ledge Attacke - Schwingt sich auf die Ledge mit einer schnellen nach unten gerichteten Streich von links nach rechts. 6% Basis 8% Spitze *100% Ledge Attacke - Schneller,niedriger,Querstreich mit mittelmäßiger Verzögerung Weniger Reichweite als die normale Ledge-Attacke. 10% Basis and Spitze. *Boden Attacke(auf dem Rücken liegend) - Schneller Schlag zur Linken,gefolgt von einem Querstreich zur Rechten.. 6% base and tip. *Floor Attack(From stomach) - Sweeps the tip of his sword on the ground front to back. Less range than floor attack from back. 6% Basis and Spitze. Luftattacken *Neutral Aerial - Zwei Querstreiche um sich selbst herum.Die zwei Hiebe verbinden sich sehr einfach. *Forward Aerial - Ein nach vorne gerichteter Streich von oben nach unten. *Back Aerial - Ein von unten nach oebn gerichteter Streich hinter ihm. *Up Aerial - Ein von vorne nach hinten gerichteter nach oben ausgeführter Schwertstreich.Nah und fern treffen gleichstark,die mitte ist immernoch schwach. *Down Aerial Von vorne nach hinten gerichteter Schwertstreich in untere Richtung. Ein klasse Spike,wenn getippered wurde. Griffe und Würfe *Prügeln - Wiederholter Treffer mit dem Knie. 2% Schaden. *Frontwurf - Greift und drückt ihn zurück,lässt ihn dabei stolpern. 4% Schaden *Down-Wurf - Hakt sich beim Arm des Gegners ein und zieht ihn zum Boden um ihn dann nach hinten zu schmeissen. 5% Schaden *Rückwurf - Zieht und erweitert sein Bein gleichzeitig.4% Schaden. *Hochwurf - Starker aufwärts gerichteter Wurf mit einem Arm,killt aber nicht,wenn der Schaden nicht mehr als 150 % beträgt. 4% Schaden Special Moves Weight According to the character weight list, Marth is the 16th heaviest character in the game. In the PAL version, he is still the 16th heaviest character. However, he lost some weight and is now tied with Roy, Mewtwo, and Young Link. This means that he is no longer capable of being waveshined infinitely. Techniques Dancing Blade Meteor When using Marth's B-Over attack (the Dancing Blade), after the initial B-over, you can do up to 3 more swings in one sequence with Marth’s sword. There are multiple combinations of this attack, after the initial B-over to start the attack; you can use B-up, B-over, or B-down. The third swing in the sequence is a very useful spike if B-down is pressed. It can be used to get kills at low percentages, by knocking your opponent off the ledge; make sure Marth is close to the edge, or on the edge as your opponent makes his way back toward the ledge you should start the B-over sequence. Time it so by the time your opponent is right back at the ledge, you should be on the third swing, press b-down for the meteor smash. Reverse Dolphin Slash By starting Marth's up-B attack, Dolphin Slash, and immediately pressing the opposite direction to which you are currently facing, Marth will begin the first frame of his attack but change directions to finish the attack as if you were facing the other way. This variation has significantly increased knockback, but must be done at close range. The reason for this is that when Marth does his Dolphin Slash, he holds his sword behind him for a second. Given that Marth's attack are more powerful at the tip of the sword, as well as earlier into the Dolphin Slash, turning around at the start allows him to hit when the conditions are the best. This technique is also commonly performed out of a shield, by jump-canceling. Ken uses this technique a lot as a finisher. Reverse Counter Oddly enough, Marth's counter attack has a second hit box which is much more powerful than the first. This hitbox is located in the first few pixels behind him and even more behind and above him. The blow is about as powerful as his F-smash (Untippered) and serves as a flashy kill move in FFAs or 2v2s. However, it may only be used when one enemy (or teammate) is attacking from the front while the other approached from behind making the move extremely situational. Ken Combo Probably the most famous Marth combo of all is the Ken Combo. To do it you do a bunch of Fairs (make sure you hit them at close range or else your opponent will go up so you can't combo anymore) and then once your character is near the edge or trying to recover, you do a Dair (Spike in regular versions and meteor smash in PAL (make sure you hit with the tip or else it won't spike or meteor smash)) and then your opponent will be knocked downward and lose a life. Matchups In Single-player Marth does not appear specifically in the game's single-player Adventure mode. He is only featured in some of the Event Matches: *'Event 40: All-Star Match 4': Marth is the first opponent fought in this series of staged battles. The selected character battles him on the Hyrule: Temple stage with a stock of 2 while Marth has 1. With a timer of four minutes, the player must defeat him and the other four characters one-by-one with the overall time and damage: Luigi, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Mr.Game & Watch. *'Event 41: En Garde!': A one-on-one battle between the player as Marth and the enemy Link on the Hyrule: Temple stage, with the two characters having 2 stock each and unlimited time. Survivor wins. *'Event 46: Fire Emblem Pride': The player battles and must defeat a team of Marth and Roy in an untimed match in the Hyrule Temple stage, with all three characters receiving 3 stock. Japanese Translations *Marth's taunt in battle is "みんな、見ていてくれ！" "Minna, miteite kure!" which translates to "Everyone, keep watching me!". *Marth's counter move is performed while saying "そこだ！" "Soko da!" or "させるものか！" "Saseru mono ka!" which roughly translates to "There it is!" and "Like I would let you.", respectively. *Marth's three possible victory statements are: **"今回は僕の勝ちだね。" "Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?" which translates to "Don't you think this time is my victory?" **"今日も生き延びることが出来た。" "Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita," which translates to "Today, I have survived." **"僕は負ける訳には行かないんだ。" "Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanai n da!" which translates to "There's no way I can lose!" *In the master sound test room (that can be accessed through the debug menu), Marth has an additional phrase players can listen to that he does not say in the game: "レッツダンス！", which is a transcription into Japanese sounds of "Let's Dance!" Trophy Descriptions In addition to the normal trophy about Marth as a character, there are two trophies about him as a fighter, unlocked by completing the Adventure and All-Star modes respectively with Marth on any difficulty: :Marth (Smash Red): :Marth is a magnificent swordsman. While his swordplay is faster than that of Link, he lacks power, and his quickness is offset by a marginal endurance. His Shield Breaker gains power the longer it's held. The Dancing Blade combination uses both the Control Stick and the B Button to produce a series of up to four attacks. :*B: Shield Breaker :*Smash B: Dancing Blade :Marth (Smash Blue): :The tip of Marth's blade causes the most damage, so you should try to create adequate distance between you and your enemy to gracefully strike with that point. Marth's Dolphin Slash is fast and powerful, but it leaves him vulnerable upon landing. Marth uses Counter to block a foe's attack and deal a return strike. If you're fighting a Counter-happy Marth, grab him. :*Up & B: Dolphin Slash :*Down & B: Counter Costume Gallery frame|center|Marth's alternate costumes in SSBM Trivia *Marth is the only hidden character to have a clone. *Marth and Roy are the only characters in Melee that speak Japanese even when English is turned on. *Marth and Roy both use their swords for every attack except their pummels and throws. *Marth and Roy are the only playable characters in Melee that don't have a stage representing their universe, though hacked data shows that one was planned. *Marth is currently the only top tier character in Melee who does not have a projectile. *Marth, Roy, and Peach are the only characters in Melee with a special move that can counter. External Links *Marth HRC strategies *Overswarm's Marth Tutorial